The Everlasting Friendship
by storycat12
Summary: Tonks,Remus,Sirius,James,and Lily all think about their friendship and the things they left behind. They think of their wishes and hope for the best of their friends and sons. L/J R/T Possibly Oneshot possibly story of oneshots Don't know yet. Read!


_Friendship is the cement that holds the world together._

Five friends sat under a tree in heaven. A young couple sat there holding hands and laughing. The woman had fiery red hair and bright green eyes. She was leaning on her husband, a man with untidy black hair, hazel eyes, and a pair of wiry glasses that sat at the bridge of his nose. He was looking at his best friend with wide, amused eyes. His best friend was a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes. He was sitting in between that couple and another couple who too was laughing. This couple had a man with light brown hair and bright eyes that shined with laughter. He had his arms wrapped around his wife, a woman with bubblegum pink hair and shining eyes. Every single one of them was laughing, happy to be together.

"Friendship lasts even in death, huh?" Sirius said softly, looking around at his friends. Tonks smiled sadly.

"Yes, cousin, it does. I mean, without you guys I wouldn't have spent the last year of my life happy. I think we're better off dead anyways; the others are dealing with the aftermath of the war. I guess we got lucky to leave all the pain behind." Sirius whistled lowly.

"Whoa cousin, I never knew you could be that deep." Everyone laughed at this. She smiled back. Lily sighed and turned around to look through the glass that permitted them to watch the world below. Harry was with Ginny and Teddy. He wasn't exactly sad anymore, but he wasn't exactly happy either. Being around Ginny seemed to lift his spirits and being with Teddy also, seemed to make his spirits soar. She smiled. It was every mother's wish for their son to be happy and she just wished he could have had a happier life. It was too late to change his childhood, but not too late to change his future. Her smiled grew wider. Ginny Weasley would soon become Ginny Potter; she just knew it. His life would soon be happier and she would get to see her grandchildren grow up in a happy environment. They might not know she was watching but she was. Every second of every day, she watched. That was how she would watch them grow.

James looked over at his fellow Marauders. He realized that even though there were four of them in school, there were truly only three. They never felt incomplete when it was just the three of them in the past. Even when Wormtail hadn't betrayed them, he never seemed a part of them. He was just a tag-along. James could see why he had felt so insecure. He would too if it had been him in that situation. But that was no excuse for betraying them. Just because you feel insecure and unwanted, doesn't mean you should go to a very powerful dark wizard for power. There was no excuse for what he did. He may have been upset and insecure but he shouldn't have betrayed them out of jealousy and fear. He should have stood up for what he believed in. He was a Gryffindor for crying out loud! No Gryffindor should be able to succumb to fear like that! It just wasn't right.

Sirius looked around at his friends. It had never felt right without them all together. He realized that when he had been taken to Azkaban, he hadn't fought back for a reason. He had lost everything that night. He had lost Remus's trust and his best friends. He had lost his chance at getting back at Wormtail. He had lost everything that night and there wasn't really anything worth living for. He thought his life was over. And, basically, it was. By the time he got out of Azkaban, he had only two years to live. And then, he died. He was with Lily and James again. He was finally with his best friend, the only person he had ever actually trusted. He was with his real brother, the one not related to him in blood but was still his brother. He was home. For the first time in so long, he was home. And now everything was right.

Remus thought of the way he felt when Lily and James had died. He, like Sirius, had lost everything that night. He had thought he had lost Peter. He had felt betrayed by Sirius and had lost Lily and James. When he found out Sirius was innocent, he nearly cried with relief. And when he found he was really in love with Tonks, he felt complete. He married the girl of his dreams and had the perfect son. It was too bad he hadn't been able to raise him. But Harry knew how he felt and would be a good godfather. Teddy would have something Harry never had: a godfather who was there.

Tonks smiled lightly. She was married to the love of her life and was with her favorite cousin. She had met the famous Lily and James and found out they were as wonderful as everyone said they were. Her son was not with her but he had Harry. She was confident that Harry would take care of him. She just wished she could be there for him. She knew this was how Lily felt when she had died. She knew this was probably how every mother felt if they died when their kids were young. It was hard to let go but everyone had to do it at sometime.

The five friends sat in silence, relishing their thought. As Sirius said, friendship does last even in death. In a world of pain and hurt, the only thing that can save you is love and friendship. That was just how it was.

**For some reason, I've been doing a lot of Harry Potter fanfics. And for another reason, I've been doing them about Lily, Tonks, and the Marauders watching Harry, Teddy, and everyone else. I've also been doing them about pain and loss. Strange, huh? Anyways, I hope you like these and I'm hoping to have more up. There are lots of oneshots coming up, I promise!**


End file.
